neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Earth-Two
Earth-Two is a fictional universe appearing in American comic book stories published by DC Comics. First appearing in The Flash #123 (1961), Earth-Two was created to explain how Silver-Age (Earth-One) versions of characters such as the Flash could appear in stories with their Golden Age counterparts. This Earth-Two continuity includes DC Golden Age heroes, including the Justice Society of America, whose careers began at the dawn of World War II, concurrently with their first appearances in comics. Earth-Two, along with the four other surviving Earths of the DC Multiverse, are merged into one in the 1985 miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths. History Flash of Two Worlds Characters from DC Comics were originally suggestive of each existing in their own world, as superheroes never encountered each other. However, this was soon changed with alliances being formed between certain protagonists. Several publications, including All Star Comics (publishing tales of the Justice Society of America), Leading Comics (publishing tales of the Seven Soldiers of Victory) and other comic books introduced a "shared universe" among several characters during the 1940s until the present day. Alternative-reality Earths had been used in DC stories before, but were usually not referred to after that particular story. Also most of these alternative Earths were usually so vastly different that no one would confuse that Earth and its history with the so called real Earth. That would change when the existence of another reliable Earth was established in a story titled "Flash of Two Worlds" in which Barry Allen, the modern Flash later referred to as Earth-One (the setting of the Silver Age stories) first travels to another Earth, accidentally vibrating at just the right speed to appear on Earth-Two, where he meets Jay Garrick, his Earth-Two counterpart. He claims Gardner Fox's dreams were tuned into Earth-Two. Superman "Kal-L" is the first major reliable costumed superhero to surface on Earth-Two, discounting earlier part-time heroes such as Dr. Occult. Most of the following costumed mystery-men history is based on the Earth-Two Superman's initial appearance, where these previously independent operating heroes begin to reliably interact. In order to distinguish him from the later primary version of the character, this Superman is called "Kal-L", using the spelling of Superman's Kryptonian name in his early appearances. He was specifically introduced as an Earth-Two character in Justice League of America #73 (1969). Most superheroes from the Golden Age later followed this trend of operating publicly, while wearing distinctive costuming and interacting in a largely shared universe. However, the primary characters of Superman and Batman still largely worked independent of team environments. Infinity, Inc., a group made up of the children and heirs of the Justice Society, was introduced in All-Star Squadron #25 (September 1983). There was also an eponymous comics series starring the group,Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 207: "Written by DC's Golden Age guru Roy Thomas and drawn by Jerry Ordway, Infinity, Inc. was released in DC's new deluxe format on bright Baxter paper." which ran from March 1984 through June 1988. Destruction Crisis on Infinite Earths (1985–1986) was an effort by DC Comics to clean up their continuity, resulting in the multiple universes combining into one. Since then, a handful of characters originating from Earth-Two have consistently remained part of the merged Earth, including Power Girl, Jay Garrick, and Alan Scott. Superman and Lois Lane from Earth-Two (along with Superboy from Earth Prime, and Alexander Luthor, Jr. from Earth-Three) were transported into a ghost-like "paradise dimension" tangential to the new universe. Following the end of the known Multiverse, more alternate realities were discovered. Even though Earth-Three was destroyed in the Anti-Monitor's anti-matter wave attacks, a new Crime Syndicate (called the "Crime Syndicate of Amerika") developed in the antimatter universe of Qward, which was very different in background and power base from the pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Three group, though same in the number of members. After the Kingdom event, Hypertime and divergent realities were revealed, but never supposed to be accessed, as stated in the Zero Hour event. They were later revealed when a directly-parallel Flash (Walter West aka the "Dark Flash") entered the mainstream DC Universe and threatened to destroy it. These alternate realities are usually addressed as "Elsewhere" and "Elseworld" stories. Infinite Crisis Kal-L, Lois Lane-Kent, Superboy-Prime, and Alexander Luthor returned during Infinite Crisis. Unknown to Kal-L, Luthor's plan was to resurrect the pre-''Crisis'' Multiverse. He wanted to mix and match elements from each reality to create a "perfect world". The fallout of the conflict brought the short-lived return of an Earth-Two copy and the deaths of Kal-L, Lois Lane-Kent and Luthor Jr. of Earth-Three. It is unclear what happened to the aged Diana Trevor, the Earth-Two Wonder Woman, though she faded from her ghostly existence. Inexplicably, Earth-Two was the only returning world that was devoid of most people, except the Justice Society, Kal-L, and his wife Lois Kent. This world was a copy, new and recently manufactured by Alexander Luthor, Jr. of pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Three, instead of resurrected. This copy Earth-Two was recombined with the primary Earth to form the primary DC reality termed as "New Earth". Earth-Two characters The following is a list of Earth-Two superheroes that have other earthly counterparts (most often Earth-One) or who immigrated from Earth-Two. Unique features In the universe of which Earth-Two resides, Quebec was an independent nation autonomous from Canada, South Africa had abolished apartheid sooner, and the Atlantean countries of Poseidonis and Tritonis were ruled by a queen, not a king (along with its inhabitants displaying surface dweller features and no capacity for underwater survival, as the Atlantis continent had been raised). In addition, masked crimefighters are introduced decades earlier than in other universes later identified within DC Comics, and these participated in such historic conflicts as World War II. Franklin Delano Roosevelt founded both the Justice Society of America and the All-Star Squadron. Other events taking place decades earlier include the destruction of Krypton and the advent of advanced technology including interstellar transportation and time travel. Contrasting with Earth-One's 30th century, there is no superheroic organization such as the Legion of Super-Heroes in existence during that time period. Thousands of years ago, the Guardians of Earth-One's Universe expelled the vast majority of magic from their universe, sending it to Earth-Two's. This resulted in a predominance of magic and a weakening of scientific laws within Earth-Two's universe. Post-52 version At the end of the Infinite Crisis limited series, the realigned world is called "New Earth". In the final issue of the 52 weekly series, it is revealed that fifty-two duplicate worlds have been created and all but New Earth have been altered from the original incarnation. The post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 made its first appearance in a single panel of 52 Week 52 where it resembled the pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two, where a newspaper article says that this world's Superman and Power Girl are missing. The Flashes of New Earth (Jay Garrick and Wally West) briefly glimpsed this world with Robin and Huntress in action (during their travel with the Cosmic Treadmill as shown in Justice Society (vol. 3) #11) and Monarch selected Jay Garrick of this Earth (amongst others) in a Multiversal arena tournament. Based on comments by 52 co-writer Grant Morrison, this alternate universe is not the pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two. This separation between the pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two and post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 is formally established in Justice Society of America Annual #1 (2008) with a story titled "Earth 2, Chapter One: Golden Age", where the New Earth Power Girl arrives on post-''Crisis'' Earth-2. Thinking that she has had her most longing desire fulfilled of "returning home" to her long destroyed source reality of pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two somehow by Gog, Power Girl crash lands unconscious on the closest parallel of the 52 Multiverse, post-''Crisis'' Earth-2, which appears similar to the pre-''Crisis'' Earth-Two. She is found by the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Huntress, who thinks her to be her long-missing best friend, the Power Girl native to this world. In this new reality, the Justice Society of America has merged with Infinity, Inc. and is now known as Justice Society Infinity. Initially, Power Girl believes she has returned home, until the missing post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Power Girl reappears and declares that the other Power Girl is an impostor and has caused the disappearance of the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Superman which results in the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Power Girl and the Justice Society Infinity to go after the New Earth Power Girl.Jerry Ordway - Traveling Back to DC's Earth 2, Newsarama, June 23, 2008 The Power Girl of New Earth recruits the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Michael Holt, who is a physics professor and father and has never become a costumed hero, to help her return to her source Earth. Holt constructs a device similar to the Cosmic treadmill used by Barry Allen to open a portal to New Earth. The Power Girl of New Earth returns home, followed by the Justice Society Infinity, who kidnap her and take her back to post-''Crisis'' Earth-2. During the confrontation, Green Lantern and Jade are initially confused when they see each other, as the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Jade's father, Alan Scott, is dead, and New Earth's Jade is also dead. The JSI interrogate Power Girl for information on the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Superman's whereabouts. The post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Power Girl assumes that the Superman the New Earth Power Girl said was dead was the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Superman (rather than Kal-L who was killed by Superboy-Prime) and that the New Earth Power Girl had killed him. The Justice Society of New Earth arrives to stop her torture. Starman reveals that the re-creation of the Multiverse also led to the creation of a Power Girl and Superman native to this new universe, post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 and that the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Superman is still alive. The Power Girl of New Earth then returns home along with her Justice Society but with no apology from her counterpart nor from the post-''Crisis'' Earth-2 Huntress for their actions against her. The New 52 The Earth-2 concept has been revived as part of the publisher's New 52 event. The universe is covered in two series; Worlds' Finest, which focuses on the adventures of The Huntress and Power Girl on New Earth and will be written by Paul Levitz, and Earth 2, written by James Robinson, which features the formation of the Justice Society. In Earth 2, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman gave up their lives in order to repel the Apokoliptan invasion, leaving behind a world with no heroes. When the Earth 2 Grundy threatens the world however, three heroes team up to defeat him. These heroes are the Flash (Jay Garrick), Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern (Alan Scott). In later issues, Mister Terrific from the mainstream universe joins the team. James Robinson revealed in an interview that the new Earth-2 would be a complete reboot of the concept, with superheroes only just appearing now similar to the initial New 52 continuity reboot,Newsarama.com : JAMES ROBINSON Describes the New 52's EARTH 2 | DC's Earth 2 and revamped costume designs for the Earth-2 characters, with Superman,DC Wraps "Earth 2" Reveals with Jim Lee's Superman - Comic Book Resources Batman,DC Rolls Out Jim Lee's "Earth 2" Concept Art - Comic Book Resources and Wonder WomanDC Releases Jim Lee's "Earth 2" Wonder Woman Concept Sketch - Comic Book Resources designed by Jim Lee, and Supergirl (the former identity of Power Girl),DC Reveals Kevin Maguire's Earth 2 Supergirl Design - Comic Book Resources and Robin (the Huntress' former identity)DC Unveils Kevin Maguire's Earth 2 Robin Design - Comic Book Resources designed by Kevin Mcguire, as well as the Flash (Jay Garrick). Green Lantern was revealed to be gay in the second issue of Earth 2. Green Lantern relaunched as brave, mighty and gay Notes * [[Jim Corrigan#Jim Corrigan (1940s)|'Jim Corrigan' of Earth-Two]] was a murdered police detective who served as the human host for the Spectre. His Earth-One counterpart was a Metropolis police officer who often assisted Daily Planet cub reporter Jimmy Olsen and superhero Black Lightning. * As Dinah Drake was about to die, Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt transferred her memories into the mind of her daughter Dinah Lance—who had grown up in suspended animation in the Thunderbolt's magical dimension. After the memory transfer and Drake's death, the Earth-One Superman brought Lance to his world, where she joined the Justice League of America. Because the Thunderbolt erased the fact that Drake had a daughter from everyone's memory, Lance did not discover her true origin or identity until years later. * During the 1970s and 1980s, the series The Brave and the Bold published a number of stories in which Wildcat teamed up with a character who appeared to be the Batman of Earth-One. In each of these stories, it was apparent that the two characters were from the same Earth. Since the JSA's Wildcat was clearly from Earth-Two, it was suggested that these stories took place on "Earth-B", in a reality separate from DC's mainstream continuity. However, subsequent appearances in other titles verified that the Wildcat from The Brave and the Bold was indeed from Earth-One, and that his appearances in B&B took place on Earth-One as well. * A number of villains had counterparts on Earth-One, including The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, The Toyman, The Prankster, Mr. Mxyzptlk, etc. Generally speaking, the older Earth-Two versions were phased-out or incorporated into their younger, Earth-One versions following Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Larry Jordan, the first Air Wave and native of Earth-Two, sometime after World War II, traveled to Earth-One under yet-unexplained circumstances, married Helen (the second Air Wave) and raised a son, Hal (the third Air Wave). References Category:Earth-Two